vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Drift
Even though the physics in this game aren't exactly the best, you can still drift in here. Now drifting is pretty cool, but it also takes quite some practice and time to refine your technique. '*Key Note* You can virtually drift any car in the game. Just make sure you have the proper tune ' Before you start drifting consider these things, # What car are you using? Does it grip well or is it very slide happy and hard to control? # How much power do you have? # What tune are you using on the car (welded differential, drift slicks, camber)? # Are you playing Eurobeat? This actually makes the biggest difference Eurobeat makes your car slide and lets you ascend to tofu delivery driver level. How to drift, # Turn into the corner and tap spacebar to get your car sliding (you might have to tap it again to get more angle if your car doesn't have enough angle). Make sure you are holding the accelerator during the whole drift # Now that your car is sliding, make sure that you are still turning into the corner and mashing the gas. If you have too much angle and are about to spin out, then turn out of the corner (e.g. if it was a right-hand corner, and you had too much angle, tap d so your wheels turn the other way for a fraction of a second) I recommend that you just let the car slide and make small adjustments through the corner. # Exiting the drift is quite easy, just let the slide end. Sometimes your car will swing violently to the other side and in order to prevent this, you have to apply opposite lock (turn the wheel the opposite way the car is turning). # There is somewhat of a weight shifting system in this game. You can use this when you need a way to kick out a heavy vehicle or a stiff car. You can normally just tap the handbrake and shift the weight of the car to (to the left if its a right-hand corner) then you tap the handbrake again and turn into the corner. Then you can maintain the drift from there. What car should I use? Beginner cars: # The Serene 901 (290,000) is a very good car to drift. It's very slide happy stock, and very easy to control. It is one of the best drift cars in the game because it has so little grip. This lets you accomplish longer sliding drifts however, this car is in the pricier range. This car is fine without drift wheels or a welded differential, however with them, the car can slide even longer. The biggest drawback is the control you lose, unlike stock, it's much harder to control. # The BMW M6 (94,000) . This car has decent power and is very easy to control. It isn't as slide happy as the Serene 901, but you only need drift tires to make it slide. If you really want to make it slide then slap on a welded differential too. This car, however, isn't very great at holding long drifts, so if you really need it, put some negative camber on. Also, this is a great choice because it counts as a supercar, so you get 4k every mile. This means it is great for new players. # Toyota Supra (40,000). This car is quite slide happy stock, but it is a little bit harder to control compared to the others on this list. You can put drift tires on it to make it slide more, but it will be slightly harder to control. I do not recommend putting on a welded differential because it makes the car virtually impossible to control. # Skyline GTR R34. This car is very easy to control, HOWEVER, it's a drift car with training wheels, so it doesn't slide a lot. However, you can get it to slide if you dump -10 degrees of camber on it and it becomes on of the best cars. Advanced Cars These cars just require a lot of skill to drift. Almost every drift car is an advanced car that can pull off long drifts, as long as the driver is advanced enough. # The AE86, yes I'm sorry Initial D weebs (me) this car actually is pretty hard to drift. This car is personally my favorite, but it's not the best for drifting. The AE86 is notorious for liking to swing side to side at the end of drifts, however, I can run just drift tires with a bit of negative camber in order to get a good balance. The issues with this car are that it is hard to control, but if you are experienced enough and master it, it is one of the best. The AE86 has the perks of very good acceleration and being cheap too. I run -10 degrees on the front and -2 on the back wheels, with welded diff, and drift tires. # How do I tune my car to drift? There are 3 mods, welded differential, the tires you use, and camber. # The welded differential has the biggest impact and makes your car slide the most compared to drift tires. The biggest issue with this mod is that it makes your car much more hard to control. If your car is already skittish and swings side to side at the end of corners, putting on a welded differential will make it more severe. You will,however, slide longer/easier. # Tires type. I'm saying tire type because you could be able to run slicks but have a welded differential on. Or you could be using drift tires with no welded diff because the welded would be too much slide. Mix the welded differential with different tire types to fine tune your car. For example, I'll be running drift tires and welded diff for max slide, or I could be running slicks and welded for that exact amount of slide. I could also be running just drift tires and no welded. Camber. This is the part that defines your build. I highly suggest tuning this to your own personal preference.I haven't played enough with camber lately, but you can check out the page on this wiki. They explain it better. But for drifting you want to use both. The positive camber helps you carry more speed through the corners, so this is especially good on the AE86. This increases grip if you have a low amount of camber, but it could be giving you that extra stability you need. Once you surpass around -5 to 6 degrees is when you start to feel the lack of grip. This is the best part for fine tuning your car, getting this down and experimenting with it really will improve your experience. The positive camber is will help you lose grip if you stick to low amounts 1-5 degrees. If you go past that you start to gain grip and you will lose lots of speed through corners. Positive camber is more useful because carrying your speed through corners is far more important. Category:Tools Category:Guides